Unexpected Call
by NatsuKaze12
Summary: In which Kuroko gets a call during practice, but after the call he starts acting strange… Seirin and the GoM find out about his past, but...{ NO ROMANCE } { NOT a death fic, only family matters } { maybe OOC } { First fic }{ON HIATUS}
1. The Phone Call

Unexpected Call

Hi-suu~ First fanfic! Woop~ On with the story!~

Disclaimer: I dun own Kuroko No Basket or the Hot Babs T.T

~*~BREAK~*~

PREEEEET! Coach Riko's pink whistle blows. The Seirin basketball team was starting their five minute break when Kuroko got a phone call…

RINNNG~

"Ah, Kuroko. You're phone's ringing." Izuki Shun said after identifying that the powder blue phone was Kuroko's. Kuroko took a glance at Coach Riko for permission to answer, then,after getting a nod of approval from Coach to answer his phone, he walked up to Izuki who was holding his phone, then, put the powder blue phone up to his ear and walked away.

" Moshi Moshi." Kuroko answered.

" Hello, is this umm... Kuroko Tetsuya?"

" Hai. Who is this?"

" I am a nurse that works at XXXX Hospital."

"Hospital? Ah, I see, but why are you calling me? Did something happen?"

" Aa, yes, are you aware that your parents are in this Hospital?"

"Eh? W-what do you mean? What happened to them?" Kuroko tried to stay as calm as possible as to not alarm his teammates. But little did he know they were listening.

" Oh... It seems you aren't aware of what happened..." The nurse muttered to herself.

" Please tell me what happened to my parents." Kuroko asked calmly, but if you listen closely, you could hear his voice crack a bit.

" Ok, but I will have to ask you to remain calm. Do you understand?"

" Yes, I understand.."

"This morning your parents were in a car accident..." Those words struck Kuroko like lightning. His parents, I mean, foster parents were his only family. If they were to die or leave in any manner, like his actual parents, he would be crushed.

After the nurse told Kuroko all she knew, Kuroko took the phone from his ear, hung up and went back to where his bag was to put his phone away.

"Oi, Kuroko. Who was that?"Kagami asked his 'shadow'.

"H-huh? Oh... no one important." But Kagami didn't miss the sadness evident in Kuroko's voice.

Kagami looked at his worriedly then replied, "A-a...if ya say so..." Kuroko just walked away.

"Hey-eh?! OI! KUROKO! DON'T JUST LEAVE!" Kagami yelled at his 'shadow'

•-• with the senpai's and freshman trio•-•

"That conversation didn't sound all that good..." Koganei stated worriedly.

"Yea... I heard him say 'hospital'.." Hyuuga confirmed.

"I wonder what happened.." Coach questioned.

The rest of practice was terrible. Kuroko missed all of his passes and was dozing off every now and then.

"Oi, Kuroko! What the hell are you doing out there?!" Hyuuga demanded in Clutch Mode.

"A-ah, g-gomen.." Hyuuga didn't miss Kuroko's stutters. _Is he okay? Kuroko never stutters...I wonder if it's about that phone call he got earlier... _Hyuuga thought, getting out of Clutch Mode. He was starting to get worried for his kohai.

"A-ah... Just pay attention next time.."Kuroko was confused at the change of tone Hyuuga was having towards him. Just a second ago, he was in Clutch Mode. Now, it's like he's talking to a little kid who was crying after dropping his candy on the floor.

~*~LOCKER ROOM~*~

"Oi Kuroko, you comin'?" Kagami questioned, getting impatient on waiting for his 'light' to get ready. Same with the rest of the team. Although, they weren't getting impatient, they were worried because they knew that, based on the phone call Kuroko got, he wasn't having a good afternoon.

"Go on without me. I'll catch up.." Kuroko muttered, though loud enough for all of them to hear.

"Alright. Then lets go. Ahh!~I'm so hungry!" Bakagami was very oblivious to the stares Kuroko was getting from their senpais and the first year trio.

~*~HALLWAY~*~

"Ah! I forgot my math book in my locker!" Exclaimed Hyuuga.

_Why would it even be in your locker?_ Everyone thought.

"I'll go run and get it!" _And I'll check up on Kuroko, too! _He didn't mention that last part though, for some reason.

~*~BREAK~*~

Hyuuga finally got to the locker room, but when he was close enough, he could hear sobbing. Like someone was crying, but trying to hold it in.

"Ara?" Hyuuga opened the door only to be met by the back of a powder blue headed boy.

"Kuroko?" He sounded very worried. Especially, if KUROKO was crying. The guy who shows NO emotion. Zero. Nada. Zip. None.

"Oi, are you okay?!" Kuroko was kneeling on the floor legs of to the side{ idk how to explain that } with his head tucked in his arms that are laying flat on the bench. His shoulders were tense and shaking, much expected from a crying person, duh. Kuroko slowly looked up and met the gaze of his Captain's worried eyes.

"Captain..?" Kuroko was dumbfounded as to why Hyuuga was there, staring at his wet, blue orbs worriedly.

"What's wrong, Kuroko?"

"Do you remember that phone call I got...?"

"Yea...what happened...?"

" Well….XXXX Hospital called... the nurse said... that my... parents were in a car crash..." He tried saying in between sobs before breaking down into tears. Hyuuga looked in shock at the scene in front of him. Kuroko? Crying? Its gotta be a dream...

"Well, aren't you going to visit them?" Hyuuga asked curiously. Kuroko shook his head as a negative sign.

" She said I can't visit..."

" But...why?"

"I don't know... I think they are doing tests on them...or something."

" Aa.. That makes sense..."

"Mm..."

"Well, you'd better get a good nights rest tonight..."

"Mm, I agree.." The two got up and started to head out of the room. Kuroko wiped his tears away and went straight home without saying goodbye to Kagami or the others.

~*~WITH HYUUGA AND THE OTHERS~*~

"Ah! Hyuuga, you're back! Did you get your book?" Izuki asked.

"EH! CRAP! I FORGOT!" Hyuuga yelled.

_How can you forget if that was your mission in the first place?!_ Everybody scolded him mentally. And so Hyuuga went back to get his book then, told them the story of what happened.

~~**AUTHORS NOTE**~~

Waa!~ that was so long! Ugh I'm tired... Well, till next chap!~


	2. A Blond's Reassurance

Heyo~just doin' a lil' update.~I would like to thank all of the people who followed this fic so far:

-Yvki

-Arcangel0379

-AK47reloaded

And

-kurie-tibiti

Thank you!~

As for AK47reloaded, I'm sorry I mixed that up!~ ugh i feel so stupid for that!/ I was writing at night so I wasn't thinking straight...gomen... :P

Before we start, here's a little, new heads up:

"Example,,,,example" - sobbing in between speaking.

Now, on with the story!~

~*~BREAK~*~

It's been a whole day, and Kuroko STILL can't visit his parents. So he decided that maybe if he could skip afternoon practice, he could visit Kise for comfort.

"Kise-kun…"Kuroko said over the phone.

"Kurokochii!~ It's rare for you to call! So what's up?"Kise replied ever so loudly, Kuroko had to remove the phone from his ear. He then put the powder blue phone back to his ear to reply with a shaky voice. Kuroko was currently on the roof of the school with his knees up to his chest surrounded by his right arm while he was holding his phone with his left hand. As for Kise, he was getting a mad death glare by your one and only, Kasamatsu. He was currently in a practice match when Kuroko called him. Kise's yellow phone annoyed Kasamatsu, so he let him answer it.

"K-Kise-kun? Could I…. come visit you at Kaijou? Do you think Kasamatsu-kun would let me? It's important…"Kise could identify that Kuroko was crying based on his quivering voice.

"Kurokochii? What's wrong? Are you okay? What happened? Did Bakagamichii hurt you or something?"Kise pummeled him with all sorts of different questions.

"Y-yes I'm f-fine….so could I come over? I need to tell you something very important…"

"H-huh...um lemme check with Kasamatsu.." So with that Kise put his hand over the speaker of his phone.

"Kasamatsu-senpai.."Kise walked over to Kasamatsu who was talking to Moriyama about something.

"Huh?" Kasamatsu turned around, facing Kise,"Kise what's wrong? You look serious…did something happen?" Kasamatsu questioned.

"Could Kurokochii come over? He needs to talk to me about something…"

"Oh, you mean that invisible kid? What does he want to talk about?"

"I don't know...but he was crying...and he said it was important, too…"Kise looked to the ground sadly.

"Crying? Uhhh….sure okay. If it's important.."Kasamatsu looked worriedly for the teal-headed boy. If he's crying then it must be important.. He thought. Kise looked up at him with very little joy in his eyes and put his yellow phone back up to his ear.

"Kurokochii… You can come..but what about your practice?"Kise wondered.

"Oh that….Coach said I can skip…"Kuroko lied smoothly.

"Oh ok..well see you then..." And with that,Kise hung up.

"See you.." Kuroko muttered, closing his phone and continued sobbing on the roof, putting his forehead on his knees.

~*~BASKETBALL PRACTICE~*~

"Urg! Where is he?! That Kuroko…!"Riko exclaimed.

"Maa~ Maa~ Riko-chan. He's probably just on his way here."Kiyoshi reassured the infuriated coach.

Ring!~ Riko's phone rang in her uniform pocket.

"Ugh! Who is it now!?" Riko answered the phone, not bothering to check who was calling.

"Hello? Coach?" Answered a weak voice over the phone.

"Kuroko-kun! Where are you?! You're late for practice!"Riko yelled at the weak voice.

"G-Gomenasai, Coach. I'm going to skip practice today….I'm going to visit Kise-kun…."Riko could hear the sadness patent in his voice, so she mellowed her voice a bit.

"O-ok...that's fine...just be sure to come tomorrow..."

"Ok...I will..." Kuroko reassured her.

"Bye, then.."

"Bye.." Kuroko, then hung up, dried his face with his sleeve, and went to see Kise.

~*~KAIJO~*~

Kise could hear footsteps coming from outside the gym and knew it was Kuroko. Even if Kuroko i barely noticeable, Kise could find him in a heart-beat.

"Kurokochii's here!" Kise ran off to the exit of the gym and stuck his head out, spotting Kurokochii. Kasamatsu and Moriyama both held worried expressions for the teal-headed passer.

"Kise-kun..." Kise could see the dried tear marks on his face. Not to mention his paler than usual complexion. Kise walked up to the shorter teen and placed a hand on his back, rubbing it in relaxing and reassuring circles. Kise also looked worried at his ex-tutor. He had never seen him cry. Only after the match between Aomine's school. Kise walked a sad Kuroko over to the bench on the sidelines of the court, oblivious to the worried stares from his senpai's.

"So what's wrong, Kurokochii? You sounded like you were crying over the phone.." Kasamatsu a Moriyama were eavesdropping from a distance away.

"M-my parent's...are in the hospital..." Kuroko said, slightly breaking down at the end, putting his hands over his face. Kise, Kasamatsu and Moriyama were shocked at what the pale teen said.

"W-what?! Oh...Kurokochii... What happened?" Kise asked hesitantly, not knowing if he could press the subject further.

"They,,,,were in a,,,car accident,,," Kuroko spoke in between sobs,"Y'know,,,,this is exactly what happened 7 years ago just,,,, with me and my brother out of the picture,,,"{yes I gave him a bro named Takuya ;D and the GoM know of him}

Kise looked at him, confusedly, then asks,"What do you mean?" Still massaging his back. Kuroko wiped the tears off his face and told the story...

~*~FLASHBACK: 7 YEARS AGO~*~

•-•10 year old Kuroko PoV•-•

"Wait for me, Mom!" I hurried to my mom and brother's sides who are walking to the car. Today, we are going to a park to have a picnic because it is a Saturday.

"Hurry up, Tetsu! I'm hungry!" Takuya, Kuroko's twin, demanded.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" I said with an excited yet annoyed voice.

•-•On the way there•-•

Takuya and I are arguing about who get's to carry the basket of food and who gets to carry our dog, Tadashi {insert deg deg here}, to the picnic spot.

"I say I should take Tadashi and you take the food." I argued back.

"Now, now boys. Hey, I have an idea. How about Tetsu holds Tadashi and BOTH of you hold the basket?" Tou- chan said still lookig ahead.

"But how do we do that?" Taku and I asked simultaneously, then glared back at each other.

"One of you holds one strap and the oth-gaah!" But before he could finish, another car rammed into ours from the right as we were passing an intersection, then, everything went black.

•-• A while later•-•

I woke up to a few voices calling my name. I looked around, ignoring the voices... trying to remember what happened, then it came to me...we were in a car accident...

When I was looking around, I came across 4 unmoving, separate figures. One was my brother, who is sitting next to me, lifeless. The others are my {real} parents and Tadashi, also lifeless... It was then I realized...my family died...

"Taku? Kaa-chan? Tou-san?! Wake up! Please,,,, don't,,, leave me,,,," I tried getting up, but failed due to the pain that surged through my body," AAUUUGH!" I screamed in pain. Then, the man that was talking to me before, picked me up and placed me on the rolly bed thingys{ dang I forgot what they are called}, and tries to sooth me. I was then sent to the hospital...

•-•Hospital•-•

"You gotta be joking...right?" I cried as the nurse who was taking care of me told me that my family was really dead...

"It is very unfortunate, Kuroko-kun..." She told me calmly as she held my hand gently. I broke out into tears and cried aloud. But what they didn't tell me is that Takuya is still...{;) i wouldn't kill of Taku-Taku just like that!~ c'mon I'm not that harsh}

~*~END OF FLASHBACK~*~

"Ever since then, I never,,,,showed any emotion." Kuroko finished then silently started sobbing again. Kasamatsu and Moriyama were so into the story, they didn't realize they were sitting next to Kuroko. And Kise didn't even notice he himself was crying.

"That's tough..." Kasamatsu commented.

"Y-yea..." Moriyama agreed.

"Kurokochii... I-I never knew,,, t-that,,,you had such,,, a hard,,,, past,,," Kise sobbed.

"But, wait. If your parents died, then, who's in the Hospital?" Kasamatsu wondered.

"My ,,,f-foster parents,,,,"

Duh! Ugh! How could I be so stupid!? Kasamatsu scolded himself.

"Well..It's getting late,,,, I should get going,,," Kuroko decided and bid his farewell to the Kaijo basketball team.

"Poor kid..." Kasamatsu muttered.

"Mn" Kise and Moriyama, who were right beside him, agreed.

~*~BREAK~*~

And cut!~ oops 11:20 pm... I should go to sleep...oh well. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!~ R&amp;R please!~


	3. Bad News and Detention

Heyo!~ 'nother update! And I am glad to say this is not over yet! Not by a long shot!

A new little heads up~:

_**"Talking in a dream"**_

_**During dream**_

_**'Thinking in dream'**_

_***noises in a dream***_

_**"Evil scary voices in a dream" **_

_"Evil scary voices in head"_

Sorry if it's a lot to remember...

On with the story!~

~*~BREAK~*~

_**"You are alone and will always be alone!"**_

_**"No! You're wrong! Just shut up!"**_

_**"Admit it! Everybody has left you! Your family and those Generation of Idiot's or whatever have left you! Nobody loves you anymore!"**_

_**"Just shut up!,,,,shut,,,up,,, I still have Seirin!,,,"**_

_**"You know they're just going to leave you like your brother did! Just give up already!"**_

_**"Don't talk about Taku like you know him! And besides, why would I ever give up if Seirin treats me like family!"**_

_**"Fine... If you don't give up, I'll just have to hurt you..."**_

_***VROOM VROOM(?)***_

"AAHHH!" Kuroko gasped, sitting up on his bed. He was covered in sweat and he was crying…

"Just what was that….dream?" He mumbled to himself.

'Like your brother did…' Those words echoed in his head over and over…Kuroko started sobbing as memories of Takuya ran through his head.

~*~At basketball practice~*~

"Good morning….."Kuroko greeted everyone as he walked into the gym with a sad expression plastered over his face.

"Kuroko…"Kagami muttered sadly.

"Ahominechii! Meanie!" Everyone turned their heads to the source of the voice and saw….. the entire Kiseki no Sedai. Kise and Aomine arguing, Midorima pushing up his glasses, holding a….guitar, Murasakibara holding a bag of chips, and Momoi trying to break up the fight between Kise and Ahomine.

"Minna? What are you doing here?"Kuroko asked politely.

"Aa!~Tetsu-kun!"Momoi squeals then runs over to Kuroko, glomping him.

"We heard about your parents...Please don't be sad Tetsu-kun…."Momoi pleaded.

"I'll try…"

PREEET!

"BOYS! DID'YA FORGET ABOUT PRACTICE!?" Riko yelled after blowing her whistle to gather their attention,"I asked if the GoM would accompany us for practice, and their coaches and captains allowed them to, for Kuroko's sake.~"Riko announced.

"Oh really?" Hyuuga wondered.

"Yep!~"Kise claimed.

"OOOIIII! SHIN-CHAANNN!" Takao, accompanied by Himuro, Kasamatsu, Moriyama, and Imayoshi with Sakurai, yelled out .

Midorima looked at the direction the voice came from,"Takao? You guys? What are you doing here?" He asked with a slight annoyed expression.

"Well, since you ran off to come here, I got curious as to where you were going and decided to follow you. On the way here, I ran into these guys," He pointed to the people who came along with his thumb,"And that's why we're here."

"But what about you Kasamatsu-senpai?"Kise queried.

"W-well...uh… I ...Uh wanted to see how Kuroko was doing…?"It was more of a question than an answer.

"And the rest wondered where we were going." Takao interfered.

RIIINNNG!~

Kuroko's phone rang…..

"Ah. Coach?"Kuroko asked for permission to answer like he did last time.

She nodded,"Yes you may answer. It might be important.."

So with that, Kuroko walked away putting the phone up to his ear.

"Moshi moshi."

"_Hello? Kuroko-kun?"_

"Ah, Nurse-san*. What do you need?"

"_I'm sorry...your parents...I'm so sorry,,,,,"_

"Wait...w-what are you talking a-about?!"Kuroko semi-yelled* on the verge of tears, gaining the attention of the others.

"Oi...Look at Kuroko...Is he okay?" Takao inquired.

"I don't know...What's he crying about?"Imayoshi also questioned.

"It's probably about his parents…"Kasamatsu answered.

"Parents? W-what happened?"Sakurai fidgeted.

"His parents were in a car accident…" Moriyama replied, a sad expression covering his face.

"Eh!?" Takao, Imayoshi, Sakurai, and Himuro gasped.

"What?!"

"_Kuroko-kun,,,,your parents,,,they,,,they,,,,they d-died,,,,,!" After he heard those words, his whole world crashed down on him. Kuroko fell on one knee and cried with his hand over his mouth._

"No,,,,,,,they can't b-be,,," Seirin and the rest ran to his side, comforting him for a reason they don't know of.

"Kuroko…? Are you okay?" Hyuuga asked, rubbing Kuroko's shaking back. Kuroko hung up on the nurse and put the phone on the ground in front of him.

"T-hey,,,,,d-die-d,,,,"Kuroko managed to say through hiccups(?).

Momoi broke out into tears also covering her mouth, but with both hands, as well as Riko, and everybody else was completely shocked.

"Kuroko….."

DING DONG**

"I-I have to go, now,,,,,"Kuroko got up and tried leaving but was stopped by Hyuuga.

"But...What about your parents….?"

"I,,,,,Don't know,,,,They where all I had,,,,I never even got to see them,,,," He managed to break out of Hyuuga's weak grip and went to get his bag that was lying on the floor. He looked at his bag and stared at the small Vaati*** keychain on it.

"Taku,,,"

He gripped the strap of the bag harder and continued on his way to class. Soon after, Kagami went and followed him for class, too. Everybody else just watched sadly as the duo left the gym.

~*~In first period~*~

"Can anybody tell me what the answer to this question is?" The teacher asked the class,"Nobody? Hmmm...how about.."The balding teacher narrowed his eyes at Kuroko as Kuroko was silently sleeping, head on his desk, arms surrounding it,"Kuroko. Please answer this question."The teacher was getting annoyed that Kuroko wasn't listening and continued to sleep. Kagami flinched when he heard Kuroko get called and looked around him to look at Kuroko. The teacher was standing right next to the sleeping boy, holding a hard covered book. Uh oh...He lifted the book and…

SMACK!~

And sleeping beauty awoke,"Huh? Wha- Oh Sensei...did you say something?" He asked, oblivious to the glare his Sensei is giving him.

"Young mister! I DO NOT allow sleeping in my class!" He scolded,"Do you know how many times Bakagami over there has gone to detention because of it!"He pointed at said baka.

"Must be a lot…"Kuroko said bluntly as Bakagami over there has a scary aura.

"Anyways, Kuroko. After school go to detention."

"But-"Kuroko tried to defend but to no avail.

"No 'but's'! Go stand in the hallway." He said sternly. Kuroko got up and did what he was told, looking at the ground sadly.

~*~Basketball practice~*~

"Coach!"Kagami called running through the gym doors.

"Eh? Kagami? Where's Kuroko?" Riko asked, looking around for Kuroko.

"Kuroko's gonna be late.."

"Why?" Hyuuga walked over, teammates in tow.

"He's got detention."Kagami answered.

"What?! What did he do?" Fukuda inquired.

"He was caught sleeping in class…"Kagami clarified.

"Is that so." Hyuuga was getting more and more worried for his Kohai.

UURRR~(it's supposed to be a door opening/creaking)

Kuroko walked in through the doors of the gym except, it wasn't Kuroko.

~*~tbc~*~

there you have it! Sorry if this one sucks….

R&amp;R please!~

-NK12


	4. Chapter 4:Reuniting and Flashback

Heyo! So In the chapter before, there was a *, and I forgot to put the thing in the A/N so,

* I made it Vaati because I have a Vaati keychain thing and it seems like something little kids would have.

So anyways, here's the story. ENJOY!~

~*~Break~*~

EERI(door creaking)

"Eh? Kuroko? Is detention over already?" Hyuuga looked at 'Kuroko'. As did the rest who are present.

"Ah, gomen... I'm not Kuroko Tetsuya." 'Kuroko' kept his head down, bangs shadowing his eyes.

"What do you mean 'you aren't Kuroko'?" Riko cut in [I'm not going to say 'butted in' cause I know I'm going to laugh..].

"I mean, I'm his brother. Kuroko Takuya." He finally looked up, revealing his [beautiful] face.

"Brother? Wait, Kuroko has a brother?" Kagami questioned.

"Heh.. Yes we..are twins..." Takuya answered. [I can't describe what he is wearing but there is a link to the photo in the A/N at the end..]

"Twins?!" Everyone exclaimed. It was obvious, but still shocking.

"Yes.." He giggled. Then, the other entrance of the gym opened and in came the actual Kuroko.

"I'm sorry I'm la-" He stopped talking when he saw a guest in the room. His eyes widened and started to tear up when he noticed who it was.

"Ta...ku?" He started crying even more, much to Seirin's surprise.

"Kuroko-kun!? W-why are you crying?" Riko asked, panicking a bit. But Kuroko just ignored her as he walked up to Taku.

"Taku? Is it..really you?" Kuroko was still crying a bit. Then, Taku smiled at him and nodded.

Kuroko gave a genuine smile and hugged Taku who hugged back.

"But.. How are you...alive?" Kuroko asked, letting go of him.

The team was confused at what Kuroko asked his twin,"What do you mean 'alive'?" Hyuuga questioned.

Once again, Kuroko ignored him much to his displeasure. Noticing this, Hyuuga entered clutch mode.

"Oi! Kuroko! I'm talking to you! Geez! Underclassmen should respect their upperclassmen!" Hyuuga ranted. The freshmen trio had to hold him back from hurting Kuroko.

"What are you talking about? You mean, when you were in the hospital 7 years ago, they told you I died?" Taku was surprised when Kuroko nodded to his question.

"But, now I know that you're alive!" Kuroko was now acting like he actually had emotion!

"Who were you living with while I was 'dead'?" Taku questioned, quoting 'dead' with his fingers.

"I had foster parents..."

"Had? Eh...Oh...I'm sorry.." Taku realised what this meant when Kuroko looked down and stopped acting all giddy.

"Mnn.. It's not your fault.." Kuroko shook his head.

The atmosphere was silent until Koganei spoke up,"Wait..Kuroko parents were foster parents? And what's all this talk about Kuroko being in a hospital '7 years ago'?"

"Oh, I guess I haven't told you guys.." Then Kuroko began telling the story of 7 years ago when Kuroko was 9* years old.

•-•

"That's,,,,terrible,,," Riko was sobbing into Hyuuga's chest while everyone else was utterly shocked.

"I never...would've known...Kuroko.." Kagami was sad and shocked that he never knew this kind of information about his shadow.

"Now that we covered that, I want to tell you something. I'm transferring to Seirin!~"

•-•-•

Note:

Sorry if that was a bit short... But I hope you enjoyed!~R&amp;R, please!~

-NK12


	5. Chapter 5: Remembrance and Worries

Heyo! I will try not to break Kuroko too much so it doesn't kill the feels. But anyway,

ENJOY!~

•-•-•

"Now that we've covered that, I've got something to tell you. I'm transferring to Seirin!~"

"What!?" Everyone, sans Kuroko who just stood wide eyed, yelled out. Like seriously, your friend's twin suddenly barges through the doors of the gym and says that he's going to transfer to your school? That's honestly confusing...

"Really? That's great!" Kuroko said happily. Kagami-no, everybody noticed that Kuroko gained some emotion now that Takuya and he have reunited again. Not saying it's a bad thing... It's just... so...weird...

"Yea, I was just heading to the principal's office to officially be enrolled, but it seems I came in the afternoon..." Takuya looked outside.

"Err.. Coach? May I take my leave?" Kuroko whispered to Riko after looking at the clock hanging on the wall of the gym.

"What? But practice is about to begin!"

"I know, but the nurse from the XXXX Hospital told me I could visit my parents one last time..." Kuroko looked down sadly to which Riko pitied.

"Nn.. Okay fine.. If it's for you to see your parents.. Just.. Come earlier tomorrow morning to do extra practice, okay?" Riko sighed quietly.

"Mn, okay." And with that, Kuroko left. Taku and Kuroko's teammates were just chatting, getting to know each other and stuff.

•-•At the hospital•-•

Kuroko walked into the large building, trying to conceal his sadness with his blank face. He hated hospitals to the bottom of his heart. They were always filled with sickness and death. It's so sad how many people die of diseases, car wrecks, even gunshot or stab wounds.

After getting over his disgust for the large white building, he walked up to the nurse behind the counter and asked what room his parents were in.

"Excuse me? I'm looking for Kuroko Tetsumi* and Kuroko Tooru*, please…" He asked.

"Eep!?" The nurse covered her mouth, shocked that he 'appeared out of nowhere',"Er..oh okay..ummm, they're in room 12B..nn...I'm sorry for your loss…" The nurse appointed.

"Aa..Thank you for your concern..." He left to see his parent's corpses.

*~*In room 12B*~*

Kuroko opened the door only to be greeted by covered, lifeless souls…

"Mother...Father….." His eyes slowly filling with tears. Kuroko walked up to the bed where the covered, lifeless corpses lie, step by step, until he finally reached their beds.

He was thinking, reminiscing over the moment they first met.[sounds like a love story] and every moment he got into trouble, which were actually...very few... Or whenever they would help him get to his feet if he fell and when the GoM practically abandoned him and crushed Ogiwara's team, they would be the shoulders he would cry on. And they would give him their love and vise versa... All of the things he needed in his life were there...but now all those things he needs _now_ are...gone...

So here they were. On their deathbeds...never to give him their love and support ever again... Never to punish him for doing something wrong or bring him back on his feet when he was never standing to begin with... It was Game Over for all of them. Mentally and physically..

Kuroko just sat there, crying on the side of his mother's bed.

After the visit was over, he decided to pick up Taku and go home. He really needed some rest..

•-• After the pick up of Taku. At home•-•

"Sooo~ whaddya wanna eat?~" Taku questioned happily.

"I'm not really hungry.. I think I'll just take a bath then go to bed..." Taku was really getting worried for Kuroko...but just shrugged the feeling off.

...For now..

•-•

Note:

This chapter *sniff* was really *sniff* sad... Hhhhh.. I hope you enjoyed..I'll just be in that corner over there...R&amp;R, please..

* I just realized that if Tetsumi and Tooru ar-were his FOSTER Parents, Taku wouldn't be KUROKO Takuya since he 'died'. But I'll Leave it be 'cause I'm too lazy to fix it.

-NK12 /3


	6. Memories of Feelings and Happiness

Heyo! I will try not to break Kuroko too much so it doesn't kill the feels. But anyway,

ENJOY!~

•-•-•

"Now that we've covered that, I've got something to tell you. I'm transferring to Seirin!~"

"What!?" Everyone, sans Kuroko who just stood wide eyed, yelled out. Like seriously, your friend's twin suddenly barges through the doors of the gym and says that he's going to transfer to your school? That's honestly confusing...

"Really? That's great!" Kuroko said happily. Kagami-no, everybody noticed that Kuroko gained some emotion now that Takuya and he have reunited again. Not saying it's a bad thing... It's just... so...weird...

"Yea, I was just heading to the principal's office to officially be enrolled, but it seems I came in the afternoon..." Takuya looked outside.

"Err.. Coach? May I take my leave?" Kuroko whispered to Riko after looking at the clock hanging on the wall of the gym.

"What? But practice is about to begin!"

"I know, but the nurse from the XXXX Hospital told me I could visit my parents one last time..." Kuroko looked down sadly to which Riko pitied.

"Nn.. Okay fine.. If it's for you to see your parents.. Just.. Come earlier tomorrow morning to do extra practice, okay?" Riko sighed quietly.

"Mn, okay." And with that, Kuroko left. Taku and Kuroko's teammates were just chatting, getting to know each other and stuff.

•-•At the hospital•-•

Kuroko walked into the large building, trying to conceal his sadness with his blank face. He hated hospitals to the bottom of his heart. They were always filled with sickness and death. It's so sad how many people die of diseases, car wrecks, even gunshot or stab wounds.

After getting over his disgust for the large white building, he walked up to the nurse behind the counter and asked what room his parents were in.

"Excuse me? I'm looking for Kuroko Tetsumi* and Kuroko Tooru*, please…" He asked.

"Eep!?" The nurse covered her mouth, shocked that he 'appeared out of nowhere',"Er..oh okay..ummm, they're in room 12B..nn...I'm sorry for your loss…" The nurse appointed.

"Aa..Thank you for your concern..." He left to see his parent's corpses.

*~*In room 12B*~*

Kuroko opened the door only to be greeted by covered, lifeless souls…

"Mother...Father….." His eyes slowly filling with tears. Kuroko walked up to the bed where the covered, lifeless corpses lie, step by step, until he finally reached their beds.

He was thinking, reminiscing over the moment they first met.[sounds like a love story] and every moment he got into trouble, which were actually...very few... Or whenever they would help him get to his feet if he fell and when the GoM practically abandoned him and crushed Ogiwara's team, they would be the shoulders he would cry on. And they would give him their love and vise versa... All of the things he needed in his life were there...but now all those things he needs _now_ are...gone...

So here they were. On their deathbeds...never to give him their love and support ever again... Never to punish him for doing something wrong or bring him back on his feet when he was never standing to begin with... It was Game Over for all of them. Mentally and physically..

Kuroko just sat there, crying on the side of his mother's bed.

After the visit was over, he decided to pick up Taku and go home. He really needed some rest..

•-• After the pick up of Taku. At home•-•

"Sooo~ whaddya wanna eat?~" Taku questioned happily.

"I'm not really hungry.. I think I'll just take a bath then go to bed..." Taku was really getting worried for Kuroko...but just shrugged the feeling off.

...For now..

•-•

Note:

This chapter *sniff* was really *sniff* sad... Hhhhh.. I hope you enjoyed..I'll just be in that corner over there...R&amp;R, please..

* I just realized that if Tetsumi and Tooru ar-were his FOSTER Parents, Taku wouldn't be KUROKO Takuya since he 'died'. But I'll Leave it be 'cause I'm too lazy to fix it.

-NK12 /3


End file.
